A conventional operating frequency band in conventional mobile communication is mainly a frequency band lower than 3 GHz, and spectrum resources are extremely crowded. However, on a high frequency band (such as a millimeter-wave or centimeter-wave band), there are rich available spectrum resources, spectrum resource shortage can be effectively relieved, and extremely high-speed short-range communication can be implemented. Therefore, it can be considered that mining and application of high-frequency band resources are a development trend of future mobile communication. A beamforming (BF) technology is widely used in high-frequency cells for coverage enhancement. The beamforming technology is a technology that performs weighted processing on each physical antenna based on an adaptive antenna principle and by using an antenna array and an advanced signal processing algorithm. From a perspective of a receive end, the entire antenna array is equivalent to one virtual antenna. After weighted processing is performed, the antenna array forms a narrow transmit beam that aims at a target terminal, and forms a null in a direction in which the received end is interfered with, to reduce interference.
Inter-cell interference is an important issue in a cellular communications network. In the prior art, an inter-cell interference coordination (ICIC) technology is usually used to resolve inter-cell interference. The ICIC technology is used to allocate resources between cells. A cell-center user may use resources of all frequency bands, but cell-edge users in adjacent cells use resources of different frequency bands. In this way, interference between adjacent cells can be avoided, and cell spectrum efficiency can be improved.
It may be understood that, in the ICIC technology, it is configured that edge-users in adjacent cells use inter-frequency resources, to avoid interference between the adjacent cells. However, in the beamforming technology, to aim at the target terminal, the transmit beam formed by the antenna array dynamically traces a location of the target terminal, and the transmit beam may trace the target terminal from a cell-center location to a cell-edge location, or even trace the target terminal to a neighboring cell. In this case, it cannot be ensured that cell-edge users in adjacent cells use resources of different frequencies. Therefore, in the high-frequency cell in which the beamforming technology is used, the ICIC technology has already been incapable of effectively coordinating interference between cells, and the prior art provides no method for effectively coordinating interference between high-frequency cells, either.